The Perfect Mix: The Baby Years
by SapphicWarriorPrincess
Summary: You don't have to read The Perfect Mix to understand this, but it might help you know the characters better. Now that Xena is back from the dead, and both her and Gabrielle are moms again, Gabrielle wants to sit down with the one who caused all of this and get the full story. I might add on to this in the future, but the first chapter can stand on its own.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gods! Just come on!"

"Xena, I don't think this is a good idea." Ares admits fearfully as Xena holds the new door open for the war god.

"She's not going to kill you. I promise." Xena playfully places her hand over her heart and looks innocent.

Taking one last look at the surrounding forest, Ares sighs and crosses the threshold into the newly built house. He walks in to see Gabrielle gathering scrolls and innkwells on a table next to the large fireplace.

"Well, could you at least take that out of here!" he points to the dagger of Helios hanging above the mantle, the same one Eithne used to kill Menhit.

Looking to the dagger and back to the god Xena smiles, "Nope!" and goes to move the chairs to face each other for the interview.

"Ares, if I was going to kill you, I would have done it already. Besides, you gave us our daughter, returned Xena back to normal, and restored Minona's powers. I think you're fine." Gabrielle assures him as she picks out one of the smaller scrolls for note taking.

"Okay, okay. What is this for again anyway?" He asks as he cautiously sits down on the wooden chair, leaving the more cushioned one for Gabrielle.

"Well first, we want to be prepared for the nightmares she might have about her previous life. Second, her past will make for some great story ideas…" She stated diplomatically, then, turning to face Ares, added "and I'm her mother and want to know what happened to my child."

Coughing nervously, Ares looks around the room to avoid making too much eye contact with the blonde woman or the dark- headed one leaning in the doorway between the new kitchen and sitting room. The wood floors were new and polished nicely with a couple of rugs at the entryways, and a larger one before the fireplace. The hues of red and purple glowing in the firelight.

The three had decided to meet up the day after Theodorus' coronation/wedding to Minona, knowing that the reception would run much longer than the afternoon.

Trying to make chit-chat and calm his own nerves, which were still fairly new to him, Ares compliments "I really like the wall art." nodding his head in the direction of the hung flags and woven tapestry, depicting the scene at the arena a couple of weeks ago.

Leaning around the corner to see what he was motioning to Xena nodded, "Yeah, the local weaver said that she 'Just loved the beauty in the story!' and she 'Just had to make something' for us. I think the entire town sent us gifts, and at least half helped us build this add-on."

"I think they were all really touched by the story." Gabrielle added, turning from her desk and placing the scroll and ink on the table beside her chair, "Evidently, Eithne had secretly helped a lot of people. Sneaking food, fixing things, healing people, and rescuing others. I think this was just their way of paying her back." Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders and went to return the unused scrolls to her large bookshelf.

"We had to devote an entire room to the gifts. We are still trying to figure out what to do with it all. Eithne has been sleeping in a pit of stuffed animals." Xena smiled, thinking of the baby lost among the cloth wildlife.

"Speaking of Eithne, where is she?" Ares asked, looking around, as if the newborn would come running around a corner, knowing fully well that she could barely hold up her head.

"She's sleeping in her room." Gabrielle huffed as she sat down in her chair, and picked up a quill "Now, where do you want to start?" looking at Ares expectantly.

Shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of the two women, Ares kept his gaze down "Uh-um… *cough cough… I- well."

Rolling her eyes Xena walked across the room to the opposite doorway and sighed "Give me a second." and disappeared into the next room.

Gabrielle and Ares were left in an awkward silence, Gabrielle smiling at the god and Ares trying to make his smile not seem nervous.

Spotting the Helmet of Hermes in front of a scroll next to the doorway, Ares tries to make conversation "So, you still have the helmet, ey?"

"Yeah! We ended up getting it back. I have a poem from Sappho behind it. Xena had her write it for me." Gabrielle explained the set-up, remembering the happy day before the issues in Chin.

Not knowing what else to say, they both listened to Xena's footsteps go to the back of the house, go down some steps, open a door, and then make the journey back, appearing in the doorway with the small, sleeping infant.

"Xena, what are you-?" Gabrielle asked as Xena laid Eithne onto her chest, the smell of lavender and baby wafting into her nostrils, immediately stirring feeling of love and tenderness inside. "How am I supposed to write like this?" She looked up at her grinning lover.

"That's not your dominate hand, and I can write if you want me to. You know she'll sleep through anything." Xena looked down at the most beautiful sight she could ever dream of, Gabrielle and their tiny daughter, wrapped in and embroidered lion blanket.

Xena's plan worked. Ares relaxed, knowing that Gabrielle wouldn't attack if she was holding the baby, and sat up a little straighter in his chair. Clearing his throat, he began,

"Alright, after I thought you guys were dead, I searched for a new champion. I went to Japa, Chin, India, Egypt, Briton, and even to the frozen north. Nothing… well not nothing. I saw a few good fighters, and quite a few bloodthirsty warlords, but none of them seemed right compared to you." Motioning to Xena, who nodded her head in agreement. Laughing a little at her lack of modesty, Ares turned back to Gabrielle, who was writing with one hand and holding the infant to her with the other.

"Anyway, I returned to Greece pretty angry and disappointed, so I visited you guys. I was talking through what was going on and then I had a thought 'What if I could have have a new Xena, but one that wouldn't pull away from me so much. So, I did some research on souls and how to raise new life, which brought me to Egypt mostly. You see they have a belief that the dead have to make the same journey every night so that-"

"Yes, the Ka, the Ba, the Akh, and the Maat Kheru. The preservation of bodies and the journey of the souls to the afterlife." Xena hurried him along, earning a warning glance form Gabrielle that said 'let me hear the whole story.'

"Sorry. We just got back from Egypt. I thought you wouldn't want to hear all of that again." Xena raised her hands in surrender.

"Thank you, Xena. Could you make us some tea or something? I think we might be here for awhile. You don't have to stay for the whole thing." Gabrielle said, knowing that Xena doesn't sit still very well.

Getting up from where she was leaning on the armrest of Gabrielle's chair, Xena goes to the kitchen, Cyrene's store sign hanging above the archway, to get the pot to boil water.

Yelling from the other room "What! And miss you possibly attacking Ares again? No way!" Returning with a full pot and placing it over the fire, Xena reclaims her perch on the chair. Caressing Eithne's head and leaning down to kiss the top of it, she adds, "And she's my daughter too. I want to know her past just as badly as you do."

Feeling her heart melt a bit at her love's admission and her interaction with the baby lying on her, Gabrielle retracted "You're right. I'm sorry. I just want to hear the whole story." looking up into the blue eyes she loved so much.

Placing her hand on Gabrielle's cheek, Xena smiled and joked "That's alright. I do think I needed a task though."

"Is it possible that you guys have gotten even more mushy? You guys are going to need a boy soon to even out all of these female hormones." Ares chimed in, earning a look of fake anger from the girls and then genuine laughs.

"You might be right." Xena agreed, finishing her laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright let's continue. So you went to Egypt and found out about moving souls?" Gabrielle goaded.

Leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees, Ares continues, "Uh… Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, I come back to Greece, after meeting with Osiris, god of the underworld and afterlife, and Tawaret, goddess of fertility and childbirth. I did them a couple of favors, leading one of their armies and winning a couple of battles, and they showed me some stuff from the book of the dead. It wasn't a direct spell, but it had some bits about splitting souls for protection and combining souls for power. Tawaret had some experience with creating life without mothers, but always using earth.

When I got back to Greece, I met with Athena and Eiliethyia and tried to get some more information about making new life. They couldn't give me much, but I did find out that what the life is created from has an effect on their life. So I decided to use weapons and armor from Hephaestus for Eithne's base, which would make her strong and powerful. I thought that it might make her war loving, but no dice, obviously. I gathered the weapons and armor, and then I visited your tombs.

I said a spell of splitting over the both of you and when the strings of light started rising, I kind of thought that I had messed up because they started to spin around each other and started growing brighter. Just when I thought that the light would burn me and swallow the whole world, it snapped back into you guys leaving a baby-sized ball of swirling purple and yellow light wavering between you two. I took it in my hands, brought it over to the armors and weapons, and said a spell of binding. The ball surrounded the pile and kind of jumble it around, like she was playing or something." He said with a smile, looking at the child, who was tightening her grip around her mother's neck and repositioning her head on her shoulder, making soft baby noises. Getting lost in the soft sounds, Xena cleared her throat to bring Ares back to the story.

Looking up with embarrassment, he continues, "Sorry. Anyway, I then had to light a fire and perform a life ritual, which seemed like it took years. I had to speak of raising life, how gaiea designed life, and then what type of person I needed her to be. Slowly, the metal forged itself into the form of a baby, that baby." Pointing to Eithne, who began to stir a bit.

"Shh, shh, shh." Gabrielle hushed as she rocked and wrote. Xena pulled the blanket more tightly around the infant, earning a small stretch of the hand and a sigh before returning to her slumber.

Getting up, Xena goes back to the kitchen and fetches three cups, putting some tea leaves in each, and returns to the pot of boiling water. She pours the water and hands a steaming cup to Ares, places one on the table next to Gabrielle, and holds one for herself, reveling in the scent of peppermint and lemongrass.

The sun, that had been setting upon Ares arrival, had fully set; the windows showing the darkness and stars outside and the reflection of the warm fire and candles inside. They all took a moment to cool down their teas and take a couple of sips before continuing.

"Thank you." Holding up the cup and taking another sip before setting it down. "I thought that the spell would give me a fully grown person, but I got a baby instead. I didn't have any idea what to do with a baby. I didn't want to tell any of the other gods and I didn't want to keep her with me while I led the army, so I thought of Xena's mother, Cyrene. If she raised the best warrior once, maybe she could do it again, so I popped into her tavern. Evidently, her grandmotherly instincts kicked in because she knew that it was your guys' kid; that one knew too." Motioning to Eithne, who was now smiling in her sleep, the mumble of voices, the crackling of fire, and the scratch of her mother's quill making her feel safe.

"Speaking of which. How do you guys feed her? I know Cyrene knew a wet nurse. Did you guys get one?" Looking at the two women exchange smiles.

Xena answered, letting Gabrielle finish her writing, "Actually, when you brought me back and reset all of our ages, evidently we also physically became her mothers and we both started… providing." Xena grinned, taking another sip, suppressing a giggle at Ares' obvious embarrassment.

Not looking up from her furious scribbling, Gabrielle added "It's pretty convenient, actually. No matter who she is with, she always has food." Knowing that her statement would make Ares blush.

Swallowing, Ares commented "Ah… That's… really great. I'm glad you both get… that opportunity." Not knowing how else to take that information he continued with his story when Gabrielle looked up and nodded.

"Yes. Cyrene. Well, she kept her for two years and a few months, until she could walk and talk enough to take orders. I know Cyrene kept cursing my name for taking so many people away from her. I would hear her very clearly when she did. Maybe it's from how involved we all were." Looking up to hard glares from both women, Ares cleared his throat and moved on from the subject. "I began with a personal trainer for her, my best commander at the time, she showed great skill and actually seemed to enjoy it. She would practice all day everyday. She liked to hang out with the servants, but I didn't see any harm in it at the time, because they took care of her when she wasn't training. Little did I know, she would adopt their moral compass and begin to revere justice. Just like her mothers."

The two women smiled at each other and then at Eithne, who surprised them with open eyes.

"Look who's awake." Gabrielle said quietly, causing Xena to squat in front of them to see the large blue eyes looking at them both, fully awake.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Xena teased, reaching for her as she raised her head and smiled. Picking her up, along with the lion blanket, Xena pulled her own chair from Ares' side of the room over to Gabrielle and sat down.

"Are you done sleeping now? Do you want to listen to Ares tell a story?" She questioned with a large goofy grin, earning a giggle from the squirming child in her lap. Turning her around to face Ares, Xena pulled Eithne up to stand. The happy baby began jumping happily with her mother's assistance; both Ares and Gabrielle watching the adorable scene. The blanket had fallen off and Ares recognized the tiny outfit.

"Are those Eve's old baby clothes?"

Smiling at the blue-green embroidered shirt and pants, gabrielle answered "Yep, evidently Eithne had gathered them from somewhere. She had a lot of stuff from our past. Stuff I barely even remembered. She did her research well." nodding at the giggling, baby.

"Did you do research?! Are you a gatherer? Do you love your mommies?!" Xena exclaimed, raising the child higher and kicking her feet forward, earning squeals of joy.

"I'm surprised you're not embarrassed to do that." Ares observed.

Continuing her capers, Xena responded in the same voice she used for Eithne "No one would believe you if you told them, and Ares wouldn't dare tell anyone. Would he Eithne?" turning the baby to face her and shaking her head, scrunching up her nose and eyebrows, which earned another squeal.

"No. No he wouldn't" Ares smiled and leaned back in his chair, knowing very well what would happen if he did.

Laughing at the exchange, Gabrielle butted in "I don't think the world would make it out of that one. So what happened after she became close with your servants?"

"Well, the older slave in the group, that Menhit had gathered, had a wife and Eithne stuck around them a lot. Like I said, I thought it was harmless at first. She did need someone to feed her and make sure she was clothed, so I let her stay with them. The soldiers had direct orders to keep an eye on her and keep her safe while I was away leading my other armies. Evidently, she became insubordinate, not wanting to practice on the prisoners and such, so the soldiers began punishing her like they would any other soldiers. With both of her mother's attitudes, this only made her more difficult. She would slip out and trick the soldiers, remember she was only about six or seven at the time. When I got back, I kept her with me and tried to reassure her that they wouldn't hurt her again, and she stopped acting up. Little did I know it was all an act. I later found out that she would find other armies and tell them our location and the best way to get to us, and she would alert the servants, so they would hide when we got ambushed. We had a hard few years." He shook his head remembering all of the lost battles and looked at the little girl, who was responsible for it all, happily playing with her mother, but he didn't feel any contempt like he thought he would.

Halting her playing with her mother's hand, Eithne looked at Ares and reached for the god, wanting him to hold her.

"You want to sit with Ares?" Xena cooes getting up and walking over to the nervous god.

"Xena, I don't think that is such a great idea." Gabrielle protests, leaning forward, fear making her heart pound.

"Yeah, what she said." Ares agreed as Xena handed the girl to him.

Watching Ares awkwardly hold the baby out in front of him, Xena put her hands on her hips and assured them "Don't worry. Minona found Menhit's notes when she was moving her stuff into the palace. She infused the house with certain herbs and performed spells to prevent anyone who means us ill will or harm from coming in. He also can't apparate in here."

"Really?" They both questioned, as Xena made her way back to her chair and sit down, throwing one leg over the arm.

"Really." she stated, enjoying the looks on their faces.

Looking into the little face that smiled at him, Ares sat Eithne on his lap and let her play with his hands.

"So what happened after all the ambushes?" Gabrielle questioned, still on high alert.

"Well, one of the soldiers caught her heading towards the enemy camp and followed her. He used the information to turn the situation around and we flanked them. After that, she had to be punished. She was whipped." Ares looked down, sadly, at the happy face that had no memory of the moments he was talking about. "If I didn't have her punished, my men would have thought that she more important than them, and who knows what they would have done. Jealous soldiers are never good. I didn't know that, what I was feeling at the time, was guilt for hurting her. I left. I didn't want to watch, so I left. I was gone for months with my other armies, and when I came back… when I came back…" He had a hard time continuing. Eithne, picking up on his emotions, pulled herself up by his vest and held onto his neck.

All three were shocked and awed by her actions, and they all sat in silence for a moment as Ares began to hug her back. Enjoying the warmth, Eithne didn't let go, and instead, laid her head down on his shoulder and played with the metal rivets in Ares' vest.

Beginning to like the comfort of the child, Ares decided that he should get the story over with. "When I came back, They had whipped, tortured, burned, and branded her so badly. I didn't think that anyone could do that to a kid. She was so small, but so full of fury at that point. I demanded that they release her immediately, and when they did, she killed ten men, released the slaves, and escaped herself. I was so angry at the men for hurting her that I also went on a rampage. I left no one in that camp alive. She was about eleven or twelve then." Looking down at the child, who reflected his glance with her large blue eyes and a smile that scrunched her tiny nose. She reached up and felt of his scratchy beard, removing a tear that had fallen into it.

"The rest I had to gather from other sources. I think she found some spell to keep me away from her for awhile. I know she found Cyrene and lived with her for a year or two, before the town turned on her because of the ghosts and Mephistopheles. I don't think Cyrene told her that she lived with her before though. I think she just enjoyed having her back. Once she was gone, Eithne went and found your sister." Motioning to Gabrielle, who was still scratching at the scroll, trying to concentrate on the story and not get emotional.

Xena, who was watching the fire and turning the now empty mug over in her hands, stated quietly, "You know these are from her tavern, too."

"Really? How can you tell?" Gabrielle asked, looking up from her writing to look at her melancholy partner.

"She started carving her initials into the bottom when she realized that people were stealing them." She answered, rubbing the well worn carved letters.

Both Ares and Gabrielle picked up their mugs and inspected the bottoms.

"Well whatta you know! They really are!" Ares confirmed. Setting the wooden cup back down he confessed "I always did like her. Very fiery. I thought she would kill us when she caught us at the tavern during the attack." he laughed, looking up to see a glare from Gabrielle and a red cheeked Xena. "Sorry."

"I'm surprised I didn't notice that before. I'm glad Eithne saved some of her stuff Xena." Gabrielle said encouragingly, reaching over and squeezing Xena's hand.

"Me too." Looking over at the, now dozing, child holding the corner of Ares leather vest. "You're never going to get her off now. You know that right?" Xena jested.

"I don't mind. I think she's melting my heart though." Realizing how corny that sounds, he looked up and warned "You better not tell anyone I said something like that."

Leaning back, Xena pretended to zip her lips and throw the key into the fire, earning a laugh from Gabrielle.

"You two are goofs, you know that?" Gabrielle shook her head, amazed at how normal it felt to hang out with someone who was once their enemy.

"I'll be anything this one needs me to be, now." Ares admitted, leaning his head on Eithne's, the smell of baby and lavender removing any amount of machoness he had left.

Feeling the emotion rise in her throat, Gabrielle urged Ares to continue, "She wen to my sister's?"

"Yeah. She stayed with Lila and her husband for about a year, helping them take care of their kid and then went on with Joxer when he went to visit. Again, she stayed with Joxer and Meg for about a year, when she heard that you two were back. She began searching for you guys, but was always a couple steps behind or would get caught up in some villages problems. She ended up meeting Minona again and started traveling with the army she was with. They were some Celtic group that basically let her do anything she wanted. Sometimes she would fight, but most of the time she just cooked and fixed stuff around the camp. Minona said that she like the peacefulness of it and that they became family to her. She trained some of them in close combat and they even traveled to Chin to learn some of their ways. They basically followed the clues of where you guys would go, but when she heard that you had died… She just stopped. She disappeared from their camp one night and eventually got picked up by Theodorus for the job here. When I got a lead on something going down here, I attempted to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen. Since she is partly you, Xena, she also has the power to kill gods, and I think that Menhit was setting up situations for her to kill them for her. That was when I got angry and blew up the tavern. I've stayed close ever since." Ares finished up.

"So you didn't give the orders for the torture?" Xena asked, looking at Ares with a little bit of doubt.

"No. I claimed to for a bit, but I think that she held my heart the first time I held her on Mt. Etna in that tomb. War and peace are both inside her, and I think that's why." He admitted, closing his eyes, feeling the warmth and love of the home and the people in it surround him.

"Why was Menhit so intent on getting power?" Gabrielle asked, hoping to gain some insight on the antagonist of the story.

"Well, she was a minor god and got kicked around a lot. They didn't really respect her and I don't think they even considered her family. Say what you will about my family, but we always claimed each other. I think she just wanted respect and to feel like she was important. She also really hated men, so I think being stuck in a man's body really messed with her head." Ares mused, knowing that people's minds can be affected greatly by the situations they go through.

They all three stopped talking, while Gabrielle wrote the last few ideas down that she would use later to make a great epic. Once she was done, she wiped the quill off and looked up at Xena, who pointed across the room. Looking to where she was pointing, Gabrielle watched as Ares slept, her and Xena's daughter sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

"She's better than valerian." Xena whispers, as Gabrielle gets up from her chair and goes to sit in her lap, wrapping her arms around Xena's neck.

"You both are like drugs. She makes people calm, and you make people scared… except for me. You just make me happy." She whispers, leaning her head down and kissing the neck that she loved so much.

Xena hummed in response, pulling the bard, and other mother of her child, closer to her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Xena said, finally, once Gabrielle pulled away and looked into face that her daughter inherited, and Gabrielle's unique green eyes "I love you."

Looking back at the blue eyes she knew and admired so well, Gabrielle leaned in, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back at the blue eyes she knew and admired so well, Gabrielle leaned in, "I love you."

*knock knock knock

Three short knocks, interrupted the couple's tender moment and woke up the other two sleeping in the chair.

"Huh? What?" Ares questioned, blinking hard, trying to wake up, and rocking the baby, who was now crying.

"I don't know let's find out." Xena said, rising and placing Gabrielle on the floor, headed over to the door and pulled it open.

"Uh. Hello! I took you guys, like, an eternity to answer. You live out here and you didn't even attend my beauty contest a couple of weeks ago? RUDE!" Aphrodite fussed as she walked through the door.

"Aphrodite! Hey!" Gabrielle exclaimed, running to hug the pink clad goddess' neck, pulling away she asked "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by and see my Xena and Gabs because I…" Stopping mid sentence and pointing to the tiny person in Ares' arms "Who's that?"

"Oh!" Taking the baby from a confused war god "This is Xena and I's daughter Eithne!"

Eithne, who had stopped crying, was now looking at the sparkly blonde before her with awe.

"Well, Hi there!" She leaned in and tickled her tummy a bit, making Eithne giggle and turn into her mom's hair, "What do you mean your kid?"

"Well, it's a long story, and it's all your brother's fault, but I think we like this mistake of his." Xena stated, coming to stand beside Aphrodite, and holding her hands out to the reaching infant.

"Is this what you were up to, bro?" she asked looking behind Gabrielle to see Ares leaning against the mantle and poking at the Dagger of Helios.

"Sort of, but it didn't turn out the way I expected. Look," Walking over to hug his sister, who was surprised at the sentimental gesture, "I know I've been kind of absent for awhile, but… I'll explain it later. I think I need to go to a tavern or something. This has been too much ooey gooey feeling stuff for one night. You coming?" He asks as he headed for the door.

"I just got here!" Aphrodite whines and stomps her foot.

"Too bad so sad! I'll be at Takis' when you need me!" He yells back as he shut the door.

"Boy! He was in a hurry!" Aphrodite comments, turning back to the new parents.

"I think he's just processing the fact that he actually has feelings." Gabrielle jokes as she hands Eithne off to Xena and heads back to put up her scrolls.

"Honey, He's always been processing his feelings." Aphrodite remarks as she places her hands on her hips.

"That's true!" Gabrielle throws back as she picks up the remaining cups and lifts them up "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks! But you can do me a favor and let me babysit." She states, one eyebrow raised.

Both Xena and Gabrielle halt their actions and turn to the Goddess, remembering their past experiences with her babysitting.

"I don't know about that, Dite." Xena shakes her head.

"Oh come on! Ever since Xena has come back, I can feel you two, when you think about each other!" she begs "At first, I enjoyed it. I mean, everyone likes a little bit of teasing, but JEEZ! Now you guys are killing me! I practically have blue-"

"NO!... Don't finish that." Xena holds up a hand, and closes her eyes, not liking the image she's getting.

"Oh come on guys! Let's talk about it! Why don't you let me put her to bed, now? You can see how good I am with them." She offers, and holding out her hands to Eithne she coos "Don't you want Aunt Aphrodite to put you to bed?"

Xena hands her only child over the the love goddess and goes to take the cups from Gabrielle, who has been frozen since Aphrodite mentioned babysitting.

"Come on. We can let her put her to bed. We are right here." Xena relinquishes, nudging Gabrielle on the way to the kitchen.

"I don't have any protests about it. I was just excited about the chance to be alone with you again." Trapping Xena against the wooden counter with her arms, and leaning the entire length of her body against her lover's she continues "I'm looking forward to a night with just you and me." Running a finger along Xena's exposed upper chest, causing Xena to swallow thickly.

"Huh…" Xena shudders as Gabrielle licks her neck and rubs her hands along her inner thighs, "I'm all for it." She said in a rush as Gabrielle continued her hands journey.

"So that's a yes!" Aphrodite called from the next room

"Oh yes!" Xena answered, feeling Gabrielle smile into her neck and then suddenly her warmth was gone.

Opening her eyes, Xena catches Gabrielle's tail end exiting the doorway, swaying enticingly. Shaking her head to gather her thoughts, Xena curses under her breath and follows her out into the living room.

"It's not like we haven't been… you know." Xena hears as she enters the room, immediately making her want to turn around.

"Oh, I KNOW. But Xena's all pent up from being a ghost all that time and not getting any… release." Looking at the little girl in her arms, she begins in an excited tone "Mommy and mommy need some alone time! Yes they do! Mommy X needs a lot of special attention. Mommy G is going to-"

"Seriously!?" Xena asks, not believing what she is hearing.

"So what day? Tomorrow? Next week? Today?" Aphrodite drawls, as she begins to rock Eithne, who has a grip on a lock of her hair.

"TODAY!" Xena and Gabrielle echo and begin to blush at their eagerness.

"Yay! Eithne gets some Aunt Aphrodite time!" Aphrodite begins dancing around, Eithne squealing with delight, "Why don't you let me take her to my place in the next town over and you guys can call for me tomorrow after you have slept in?" She offers after she stops dancing.

Looking at each other with intense passion, but also nervousness at the thought of Aphrodite handling their new child.

"I promise I'll get help from someone if I need help, but I've had kids, you know? And I've learned a lot since our last encounter. Besides, she can't even walk yet. She can't exactly get up and leave like the last one."

Taking one more glance at each other and nodding, Gabrielle and Xena agree.

"Alright, Aphrodite. As long as you promise to answer as soon as we call for you." Gabrielle agrees.

"Yessss! Alright kid. Let's go!" She says as she begins heading for the door.

"Wait!" Xena stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

"What?"

"You'll need some supplies." Gabrielle says as she heads towards Eithne's room to get her favorite toy, some diapers, and blanket.

"And It's my turn to feed her." Xena states, taking the baby from Aphrodite's arms and heading to her chair to nurse.

"Ugh!" Aphrodite huffs as she sits in the chair across from Xena. "You guys better make this worth it."

Getting Eithne to latch, Xena assures her "Oh! It will be."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright. Here we are! Your own Aunt Aphrodite's Temple of Love." She emphasized with a little wiggle of her backside as she appeared in the entrance.

"On your right you have the flower offerings. On your left the… meats."

Bringing her hand up to hold her nose "Phew! I really wish people would stop giving me meat. Don't they know that it goes bad fast?. I mean, who do they think has to clean it up?" Aphrodite says to the observant baby on her hip, whose grasp on a lock of hair was replaced with a stuffed lion after she tugged a bit too hard for the goddess.

Walking towards the center altar, surrounded by statues of the goddess posing daintily, while a mural of men and women in… various positions, stood in the background, Aphrodite swept her hand out in front of them "And here's the main altar! Breads, wines, fruits, and vegetables. All for little, not old, me!"

Taking a minute to inspect the offerings, Aphrodite feels a sudden weight on her shoulder. Looking down she sees the usually large blue eyes fighting to stay open.

"You tired? Here, let's get you a bed." She whispers softly, planting a kiss on Eithne's forehead.

Snapping her fingers, Aphrodite creates a large bassinet with fluffy pink tulle and blankets appear just to the side of the altar. Gently lifting the infant off of her shoulder, she places her in the bright bed, Eithne never opening her eyes. She pulls the blanket up over the sprawling child and lingers, for longer than she would like to admit, just watching her sleep.

"Aw, I miss Cupie when he was this age!" She whines quietly, running the back of her hand over a soft sheek.

Sighing, she finally stops and turns back to inspect the offerings, "Time for my godly duties." Feeling a very strong… urge come over her, Aphrodite pauses and grins,

"Oooo your mommies are having a very good time." She acknowledged, leaning down to pick up some wine and read a few notes.

Sorting through all of her goods, Aphrodite hums and sometimes sings a couple bars "I put a spell on youuu becauuse you're miine..."

"You'd better stop the things you doooo," A voice sitting atop the altar croons, startling Aphrodite, who turns around swiftly, while the voice finishes the line "I tell you, I ain't lyiin'"

"Hermes! What are you doing here, bro?" She asks with a large smile and runs over to crush him in a hug.

Once he could breath again, Hermes explained "Well, I have some letters to deliver around here, and when I was flying over, I felt your presence and thought 'Why don't I stop in to say hi to ol' Aphro!"

"Ugh! You know I hate when you call me that!" She huffed, rolling her eyes and falling back on her heels.

"I know. That's why I do it. Anyway, I felt you, but then I felt that you had a guest." He nodded toward the overly pink basket.

"Yeah! I'm babysitting! Wanna… see?" Looking into the basket, Aphrodite's heart begins to race when she only finds pink pillows and blankets.

At the look on his sister's face, Hermes begins to howl with laughter, laying back and rolling with delight.

Pouncing on the giggling god, Aphrodite emphasizes her words with loud smacks "WHAT! DID! YOU! DO!" continuing until his skin turns red and he finally stops laughing.

"HEY! HEY! STOP! Aright!" Wiping the happy tears from his eyes "I just thought that I would play a little game. That's all!"

Getting up and pacing for a moment "OH! 'That's all' He says. DO YOU KNOW WHO'S BABY THAT IS!" she turns and yells back at him.

"Yes." he replies innocently, sitting up straight and fixing his Chlamys.

"So you know that Xena and Gabrielle will kill us if they know you did something with their daughter!?" She asks, incredulously.

His smile growing larger, "Yes."

Rubbing her face roughly with her hands, Aphrodite mumbles "Where is she?"

"Oh, you know, around." he leans back on one hand while the other one brings a green apple to his mouth for a bite.

Dropping her hand to her side and then smacking the apple out of his, she sarcastically inquires "Could you be more specific?"

Watching his treat roll away, he answers "Let's just say. She's among family. Do you want her back?" He questions, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I want to be crucified by the warrior princess and the amazon queen. YES! Where is Eithne?"

"Eithne? What kind of name is Eithne? Sounds kind of like Nunya, like noneya business, but it's enya, like any-ya business. You think-"

Interrupting his rambling, "By Zeus! Will you just tell me where she is!" Aphrodite yells, as she envisions the look on their faces when she returned without their kid.

Holding up his hands in surrender, "Okay! Okay!"

Aphrodite let's go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Thank you."

"But first… a riddle." he stated as he stood up to play with the tulle of the basinet.

"You're joking?" She dead-pans.

"Nope!" he blurted, taking a piece and wrapping it around his head.

Letting her head fall back, Aphrodite gave-in "Fine. What is it?"

Turning to face his sister, a new piece of tulle adorning his head, along with one around his waist, Hermes begins "Under pressure is the only way I work… and by myself is the only way I'm hurt… What am I?" Using the spare piece of bright pink cloth to whip at his sister's stumped face.

"Ugh! I hate riddles!" She whines and stomps her foot "Why can't people be more direct?"

"Because then they couldn't have fun messing with their sisters!" He dances around her, wrapping the material about her waist as he goes.

"Kill me now."

"Gnaeus, would you hand me another blanket? Perdicus and Solan are shivering." Holding one hand out, while the other holds on to the babies nestled in her sling.

"Here." Gratefully handing over the blanket that had been around his neck causing him to be uncomfortably hot. "I thought you said the next town was close?" He asked, tired of walking for so long with their third son, Borias, in his own sling.

"I guess it was further than I remember. I was traveling on horse the last time, though." She admitted while tucking the blanket among tiny hands and feet.

"Was this during your Livia days?" Gnaeus asked, resettling the two year old.

"Yeah, we-" Stopping suddenly, holding out a hand, and looking around, Eve commanded "Listen."

Always surprised at his wife's ability to hear the most minute noises, Gnaeus halts and looks into the forest's darkness

After a few seconds of not hearing anything, Gnaeus begins to ask, "What am I supposed to be hearing?" But the last half fell upon deaf ears as his wife, scurried over to some nearby bushes and started rustling around.

"Gnaeus! Come here, quick!" She waved, him over "Look!"

Leaning over her shoulder, he saw a new baby lying in the center of the bush. The night was too dark to make out any features besides small and human.

"Seriously! Who would dump a baby?!" Eve asks incredulously as her husband reaches in and scoops it up, as it coos excitedly.

"Well, hey there!" Gnaeus greets the grinning child, "Who are you? What should we do?" he asks, cradling the child in his arms while situating the other child in his sling.

"Well, we can't leave it out here!" Looking around for any sign of another person, Eve yells into the night "Hello?! Did anybody misplace their CHILD!?" the last part coming out a bit more sour than she meant. With no luck, she offered "I guess we should find a spot to make camp. Come on, let's get off the trail."

Following the brunette, Gnaeus gently tucks the new addition into the sling and begins picking up some sticks on the way.

Doing the same, Eve leans down for a larger stick, while fussing "Seriously! Who does that? I mean it's not freezing out here, but it's cold enough to get sick!" spotting another large stick.

"I know. I know. Some people just aren't meant for parenthood." He shrugs, attempting to find a reason someone would give up a child, "Maybe they were in a dangerous situation… or… maybe they… I don't know." he admitted, looking down at the sleeping forms.

Pointing a few paces ahead, she directs her husband, "Right past those trees. That looks good. I think I hear some water too." and heads towards their new camp.

Removing their packs and unrolling the bedrolls, the couple sets to work setting up camp. The routine going by quickly with familiarity, setting the children on one roll and wrapping them up, making a fire, and then taking out some food for themselves as well as the children.

With everything set up, Gnaeus puts away their fire starter and heads towards the sound of the water to refill their water skins, knowing fully well that Eve could handle herself far better than he could help her. As he nears the water, he could hear the sounds of splashing and female voices giggling.

"Gabrielle!" One warns, and then a splash, accompanied by more giggling.

"I told you I could hold my breath for longer than I used to!" the other returns, as he settled down by a bush, scared to intrude upon whatever was happening.

"Yes, you did." The deeper voice growls, another splash, and then silence.

Staying still for a minute and listening, just how Eve had showed him, Gnaeus doesn't hear any further sounds and decides to approach cautiously. Rounding the bush, he could finally see the lake and the waterfall, the waxing crescent reflecting brightly, but no sign of anyone.

Moving forward in a crouch, he approaches a tree closest to the water when, suddenly a voice next to his ear whispered,

"What are you looking at?"

"AH! BY ELI!" He yells, scrambling to the side, attempting to get away from the figure, but couldn't as it had ahold of his foot "I- I- I came to get water! I didn't know anybody was here! I'm so sorry!" he rambled, shaking violently with fear.

"Then why were you crouched?" The smooth voice questioned.

"I heard voices and- and- I didn't know what to do! My wife and children needed water! We've been walking since morning! Please! Don't hurt me! I'm - I'm peaceful! A follower of Eli!" He begged, hoping that the voice would listen.

"Did he say Eli?" another figure approaches from behind the other, as the first lets go of his leg and stands.

"Stand up." The deeper voice muttered as it held out a hand to assist him.

"Xena! You nearly scared him to death!" The shorter one scolded as she smacks the other's shoulder.

"Hey! I didn't get much action while I was dead, Gabrielle. I was itching for a fight!" she argued.

"Yeah, you have a few itches to scratch right now."

Now fully standing, Gnaeus registered the names that they had spoken, "Did you say Xena and Gabrielle?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he dusted off his pants.

"Yeah." They turned to him and echoed each other.

"Like, THE Xena and Gabrielle?" he questioned further.

"Yeah? Why?" The taller one inquired, as the other handed her something that she began to put on, the darkness hiding anything from his sight.

"My wife's mother is named Xena, and she is supposed to travel with a Gabrielle." he answered surprised and embarrassed if these two naked women happen to be them.

Both of them halt their actions, The taller one asking, "Who's your wife."

"Her name is Eve." he offers, hoping that this is really them, for Eve's sake.

"Where is your camp?" The smaller one asks, both beginning to dress faster.

"Uh, a few paces west." He points in the direction he came.

"We'll help you get water, and then would you mind if we checked out your campsite?" The smaller one, who must have been Gabrielle, offered and asked while placing a hand on the other's shoulder, who had gone silent.

"That'd be great." He said half-heartedly, hoping he didn't just invite thieves or murderers to visit his family.

"Your daddy will be back soon and then we can all cuddle and get nice and warm." Eve tells one of her children as she rocks him back to sleep.

"Eve?" A familiar voice ventures behind her.

Turning around, Eve stopped rocking and asked "Xena?"

"Oh, Eve! I'm so glad to see you!" her mother gushes, rushing forward to wrap her arms around her daughter for the first time in about two years.

"Is it her?" another familiar voice calls from the woods.

"It's her!" Xena calls back, and lets go of her daughter to look at the small child in her arms.

"Who do we have here?" She asks, grateful that the kids didn't startle at the loudness of her call.

"This is Borias." she said lifting him to give her mother a better view, as Gabrielle and Gnaeus finally entered the light of the fire "I- I thought you died in Chin?"

"Oh…" halting for a moment to look at her daughter's eyes "I did… But, now I'm back. You know how weird stuff gets around us." Xena explains, earning a nod from Eve.

"Oh do I!" she agrees, smiling and turning back to watch Xena caress her son's face.

Approaching from the other side, Gabrielle hugs the young mother, "How are you?"

"I'm great!" she says, tiredly and looks at both of the women's faces and bursts out,"I missed you guys so much!" causing the two to hug her tightly again.

"You said Borias?" Gabrielle asks after pulling away from the long embrace.

"Yes. We have Borias and the twins Perdicus and Solan." She said moving to place her eldest son back in the blanket with the others.

"Eve that's really sweet. Those are great names! Don't you think Xena?" Gabrielle asks looking over to Xena to find her staring lovingly at her grown daughter.

Coming to offer his wife a newly filled water skin, Gnaeus explains "Yeah, she insisted on their names. She told me who they belonged to, and I thought it was a great idea."

After putting Borias down, Eve picked up the baby they had found in the bushes earlier, "You guys wouldn't happen to recognize this one would you? We found her earlier." she tilts the baby towards Xena and Gabrielle, both sets of eyes widening.

"Gabrielle." Xena stated.

"Hm."

"I'm going to kill her."

"Me too." Gabrielle agreed as they both reached for the child.

"What? Who is it?"

"This is Eithne… Gabrielle and I's daughter. Your sister." Xena explains, as both her and Gabrielle inspect the child for damage.

"What?!" Eve yelped, leaning forward to get a better look at the child, when she has a thought, "Wait… what?... How?"

Gabrielle and Xena look at each other, trying to find a way to explain the whole situation.

"You're the bard." Xena pawned the job of explaining over to her partner, as she leaned back with Eithne to listen to her attempt at explaining.

"Well…. You see." Sitting up on her knees and looking up for inspiration. After a moment, she nods and begins, "When Xena and I were believed to be dead on Mt. Etna, Ares decided that he wanted to try and make a new champion. Now, I know he had you, but I think he just got… creative?" She ventured "I don't know what goes on in his head. Anyway, he decided to mix Xena and I's essences to create a champion that wouldn't try to search for their meaning."

"But that was twenty-" Eve knits up her brows at the math not adding up.

"Twenty years ago, I know. He raised her in his army. She ran away and wandered for a few years, but then she settled in this town when she heard Xena had died." Motioning over to Xena, who waves and smiles at the confusion on Eve and Gnaeus's faces.

"Some power hungry, egyptian goddess, Menhit, decided to use her to get the power of other gods, since we upset the balance when we killed the Olympian gods. It turns out the she was some kind of key so when Menhit stabbed Eithne, she was restored to her former self, but Eithne stabbed her with the dagger of Helios, that Minona had gotten from an ally, and killed her. Eithne began to die and Ares used the released souls from Menhit to bring back Xena and restore Eithne as a baby… Does that cover it?" Gabrielle finished, and turned back to Xena.

"Any questions?" she asked the blank face staring back at her.

Shaking his head, Gnaeus simply replied "So many."

Getting up from her spot against a tree, Xena holds out one hand, the other cradling Eithne, to help Gabrielle up "Well, why don't we head to our house and you guys can get warm, eat, and sleep, until you are ready to talk about it."

Nodding, the young couple stand up begin packing up their stuff once more. Gabrielle picks up Perdicus and Borias, while Xena picks up Solan, enjoying the fact that she is holding Solan and Eithne.

Once they're all packed up, all seven of them head for the warriors' household.


	4. Chapter 4

"You guys can put your stuff right over here." Gabrielle says as she leads them down the stairs to Eithne's room, which was once her house, "I think there is plenty of room for all of the kids and you guys in here. Do you need anything?" she asks as she lays the two sleeping toddlers down on the large stuffed mat.

Looking around the warm spacious room, Eve agrees "Oh, It's plenty big. There's even a fireplace." Pointing to the unlit hearth, while she unpacks something to calm a crying Borias down.

"Actually, Eithne built it. We added on a few weeks ago." Gabrielle admits, tucking in Perdicus, Solan, and Eithne who have all snuggled up together and are fast asleep. "It wasn't our choice really. The town insisted, after everything that happened."

Xena, who had been starting a fire, covers the opening with a metal screen, just in case any small ones get curious during the night.

"That still confuses me." Gnaeus shakes his head as he unroll their bed mats next to the mattress "She was a grown woman, who did all this stuff," Motioning around him, "and now she is even younger than our kids." running his hand through his rust colored curly hair.

"You'll stop over-thinking things if you hang out with these two enough." Eve jokes, putting down the drifting infant and wrapping an arm around each of her mothers' waists.

"I guess." he shrugs and then thinking of their encounter earlier questions, "What were you guys doing down at the lake this late anyway?" looking up from his pack to see two frozen faces.

"Uh…" Gabrielle stalls, looking over to Xena to see her grinning largely, making her smile as well.

Removing her arms from around them and trying to shake the image from her mind, Eve groans "Oh, come on guys! Gross. Gnaeus, don't ask questions." she warns as she flops down onto her mat and reaching one arm to touch the nearest sleeping infant. "We'll talk more in the morning when I don't feel like passing out though."

"You're right." Xena nods, trying to control the grin, "We'll let you guys get some sleep." leaning down to kiss both of her daughter's foreheads.

"We're just down the hall if you need us." following Xena's actions, "Night guys. Love you."

"Night, love you too." Eve responds.

Gnaeus not knowing how to respond, and more than a little embarrassed at his previous question, just blurts "Night!" as his in-laws shut the door.

"I have so many questions." He confessed, staring up at the ceiling.

Turning onto her side to face away from her husband and towards the kids, Eve mumbles "Not tonight you don't." and closes her eyes, hoping she won't have to open them for many hours.

"But-"

"No."

"What the hell was Aphrodite thinking?! Why was she in a bush!?" Xena rants as she puts on her armor and gathers her weapons.

"Xena, you know it was probably some…" Reaching out to calm Xena, and imagining her child in a bush, retreats to where she had her sais stored, "Oh what am I saying, it's Aphrodite. It could have been anything, but I know she wouldn't put her in danger like that. There must have been another player."

Seeing Gabrielle prepare her sais, Xena smile and approaches the blonde from behind, wrapping her strong arms around a toned stomach, "I love when you get all 'warrior mom' on me." leaning down to kiss an exposed neck.

Leaning her head to one side to give Xena more of her neck, Gabrielle hums "Mmmmm. I want a replay of earlier once we get back."reaching up and behind her to grab Xena's head and turn to meet her lips.

In between passionate, lingering kisses, Xena growls, "Deal."

*********************************************************************************************  
"What can you see?" Xena whispers as the bard balances on her shoulders to look into the temple window.

"Not much… Wait! I see her. She's… she's pacing?" Gabrielle observes and leans over to see past a column, nearly throwing them both off balance.

"Gabrielle!" Xena scolded as she finds her footing, "Is there anyone else with her?" she asks, daring to look up. Catching a glimpse of Gabrielle's backside, Xena nearly loses her balance, once again.

"Could you take me a little more to the right?" Gabrielle glances down to catch Xena looking up her velvet skirt skirt and grinning.

Sidling sideways, Xena continues until…

"Wait! There's someone else! It's Hermes!" Gabrielle exclaims in a whisper down to Xena.

"Hermes?" She asks back glancing up at the bard, "What would Hermes be doing here?"

Taking one last look before climbing back down, Gabrielle says with difficulty, "I don't know... I thought he was- WHOA! -" Losing her footing and slipping down only to be caught in strong arms,"...working for some gods up north."

Xena rights the adorable woman in her arms.

"Thanks."

"Oh, anytime."Xena mused, and beginning to walk towards the back of the temple affirms, "He was. If anyone has anything to do with this, it would be him though."

"I thought Hermes just delivered messages?" Gabrielle queried as she straightened her repaired, red, bralette.

"He does, but he likes to play pranks on gods and humans alike.I've been on the other end of those pranks a couple of times." Xena admitted,"They're funny now, and they turned out to be for the better, but at the time I was not so amused."

Reaching the back of the building, the two slip in the back door noiselessly and tiptoe down the dark, cobwebbed hall.

"I don't know, Hermes! Humans? A snake? Hunger?" Aphrodite ventures.

"Nope. Nope. And nope!" Emphasizing the last nope with a tap on the goddesses nose, who slaps at the invading hand.

"Hermes! It's nearly daylight and Xena and Gabrielle are probably going to call for me soon. I don't think Xena has ever slept passed daylight, and I don't think she'll start today."

Xena nods her head and flashes her white smile, Gabrielle nodding in agreement, remembering the hundreds of rude awakenings from the woman.

"Then you better start thinking harder." He points out and leans against a nearby column.

"Can you give me a hint?" The pink clad woman moans.

"Hmmm…" bringing his hand to his chin and tapping it with one finger, looking up for inspiration, "I'm hard."

"Really Hermes? Not now." Aphrodite groans and turns away, flustered at his childishness.

"No. The hint is that it is hard." he droned, and thinks 'Of course, that's where her mind would go.'

"Oh… ummm."

"A diamond."

"OH no!" Aphrodite squeals and covers her face as Gabrielle's voice comes from behind the alter.

"CORRECT!" Hermes yells as he points dramatically to the two women, who step out from behind a back column.

Glancing down at the bright woman beside her, Xena extols "Good job!" and looking up at the exited god greets "Hello, Hermes. Back in town I see."

"All for you two, too!" He announces pulling out two scrolls from his messenger bag, "From some lads up north and some lovely amazons." handing one to each of the women.

Approaching the two, Aphrodite gushes, "Xena! Gabrielle! I'm so sorry! Everything was fine until-"

"Hermes. We know. It's okay, Aphrodite." Gabrielle assures the excited goddess with a hand on her shoulder.

"So you guys still trust me?" she urged.

"Of course, we trust you!" Gabrielle exclaims hugging her tightly.

"It's this one we have to keep an eye on." Xena commented as she unravelled the message, glancing up at an unapologetic Hermes.

"Where was she? Was she okay" Aphrodite asks, releasing the shorter blonde.

"Well, Eve and her husband said they found her in a bush on the trail into town. She was fine" Gabrielle explained as she began to unravel her own message.

"Wait, wait, wait. Eve's here?" a confused goddess shakes her head.

"Yup, on their way to town to spread the word of Eli. Speaking of on their way." Looking up from her scroll, Xena requests of Hermes "Shouldn't you be getting on yours."

"Ooooooo. Ouch. That really hurt. Well, I guess the warrior mommies don't want the gift I brought either." He throws back as he begins to saunter towards the exit.

"Nope."

"Xena." Gabrielle warns, "Hermes, she didn't mean that."

"Yes, I did." Xena argues without looking up from her scroll, earning a pinch from Gabrielle on her lower half, "Hey!"

"He did bring us Eve and her family." Gabrielle lectures.

"Ugh! Fine." and putting on a sarcastic smile, Xena begs "Oh, please, Hermes. I beg of you! Please, forgive me for my indiscretion!" Clasping her hands together for dramatic effect, earning an eyeroll from a certain bard, and a giggle from the love goddess.

"Okay." Hermes gives in, digging into his bag, "I don't appreciate the sarcasm, though."

"I don't know what you mean." Xena lies as she bats her eyelashes at the messenger.

"Ha ha." he jokes, and pulling out his gift, declares "Here you go! An exact replica of mine… but much tinier. My feet aren't this tiny."

Holding out her hands to receive the gift, Gabrielle cries "OH Xena look at them!"and holds up the small, shiny, winged boots.

"I thought you wore sandals?" Xena ventures a glance down at the boot clad feet.

"I did. It's a lot colder where I stay now."

"Oh, Hermie! They are adorable!" Aphrodite agreed as she took the boots from Gabrielle's hands.

"You don't feel cold." Xena dead pans.

"Jeez! I like to dress the part!" Snatching the boots from his sister's hands, "Do you want them or not?!"

Seeing the saddened look on Gabrielle's face from the absence of the footwear, Xena yields "I'm just messing with you, Hermes. Thank you. They are very cute." Taking the offered boots, "How did you know we had another kid?" she adds as she admires the article, secretly gushing at how adorable they are.

"I'm a god remember?" he boasts "Word travels fast. Especially in now, since the circle has gotten smaller."

"Does everybody know?" Aphrodite questions.

"Not everybody. Mostly the ones who were affected by the ripple you guys caused." he clarifies.

"What ripple?" Xena asks, suddenly becoming serious, putting Gabrielle on high alert.

"Yeah." He says in a tone that makes it seem like obvious news, "That big of a shift in the god's world puts everybody on watch. I think that is what the letters are about." he points to the notes in their hands."

"Great." Xena mumbles and returns to her reading, as does Gabrielle.

"Well, I'm off! Many messages to deliver!" Hermes waves and flies upward, disappearing just before he crashes into the ceiling.

"Is everything okay?" a concerned Aphrodite asks.

"It doesn't say anything bad." Gabrielle looks up from hers, "Just that we need to visit as soon as possible. What does yours say Xena."

"The same thing. Mines from the Celts. Yours?"

"Mine's from Hippolyta of Themyscira." Gabrielle responds, searching Xena's eyes for any cause for concern.

"Well…" Xena shakes her head as she re-wraps the note, "Looks like we are back on the road."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This chapter isn't as plot advancing as the rest, but there were a couple of things I wanted to address in it. This chapter is basically Xena and Gabrielle talking through some stuff, so sorry if it's not as interesting to read as the others. I'm still trying to find my writing style, so this is me testing the waters, so to speak. Thank you for reading, and if you have any suggestions or requests please let me know.

P.S. To the anonymous reviewer, that responds to almost every chapter, thank you very much! It always makes me smile when I see that you have written!

"Xena, do you think that's such a good idea? I mean, Eve and Gnaeus just got here and Eithne is still too small to walk." Gabrielle urges as she follows Xena out of the love goddess' temple and into the dark early morning, worry showing clearly on her face.

"We aren't leaving right away, and besides, when have you ever turned down an opportunity to help someone?" Xena points out, not slowing her pace in irritation at Hermes' blatant disregard for their child's safety.

"Hippolyta's letter did sound urgent…" She trails off, considering what could possibly be happening on the island of amazons.

"See? We'll take a few days to spend with Eve and Gnaeus before they head back out, and then we will go to Themiscyra. We haven't been in a while. I heard that Hippolyta has a new daughter." Xena teases, her voice trailing up at the end.

"Oh, that's right! I think she'll be just a bit older than Eithne now. Evidently, she created her daughter from clay and received gifts from the gods: beauty, strength, wisdom, courage, a hunter's heart, communion with animals, speed, power of flight, sisterhood with fire…" Gabrielle lists off.

"Where did you hear all that?" Xena asks out of curiosity, raising her shapely eyebrows.

"A bard in Athens. What did you think I did when you would be ghosting off in other places? Remember? You wanted to see what their military was doing, so I went to a couple of shows." Gabrielle reminds her, returning to the large stadium in her mind.

"Oh yeah. That was an interesting visit. I don't know how Athens doesn't get invaded more. They barely had half of the soldiers that should be in a polis that size." Xena shakes her head and recognizes the fork in the road, that signals them to trail off into the forest towards the house.

Lacing her finger with Xena's, Gabrielle walks closer to her favorite person "It's probably for the best. I was getting kind of antsy. I think this is the longest we've ever stayed put."

"Me too. I don't know how people can just live in one place their entire lives."

"Yeah, and you almost condemned me to that fate if I hadn't followed you to Amphipolis."

Xena laughs and, in her best Gabrielle voice, mocks "You've got to take me with you, and teach me everything you know!" getting down on one knee and clasping her hands together in a mock beg.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Gabrielle walk around Xena, trying to ignore her.

"Please! You can't leave me here! I don't want to marry Perdicus! I want to marry you because I love you, Xena!" Xena rises from her knees and chases after the blonde, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around.

"That is not what I said!" Gabrielle laughs.

"I could only ever love you, Xena!... Except for that one time I was obsessed with myself and the other time I was in love with Joxer!" Xena latches onto the smaller woman's legs, who attempts to drag her by walking, to no avail.

"I might not have said it, but I was definitely thinking it." Gabrielle tries to catch her breath from all of the laughing.

Getting up from the ground and dusting off some dirt, Xena came to walk beside Gabrielle once again, "Did you really?"

"Oh yeah." Gabrielle admits raising her eyebrows and nodding her head, "I thought my heart was going to melt when you first made eye contact with me, when you stopped him from swinging that whip. When did you feel it?" She questions looking up at the woman smiling down at her.

"When I looked at you through the bushes just before that." She admits.

"Then why did it take us SO long to get together?!"

"I may have many skills, catching arrows, hearing movement from a mile away, but relationships are not one of them. I think that is more of your area of expertise." she passes the buck to the bard.

"Oh no. You're not pinning this whole thing on me. You were the one who had been with women before. I hadn't even heard of such a thing before you!" She pokes at Xena's side.

"Are you saying I turned you into a…" leaning down closely, towards her ear and whispering, "A thespian."

"Xena!" Slapping quickly at the women, who was too quick and jumped back just in time, "You know I was already into the arts."

"Speaking of the arts." Xena growls, her eyes darkening with desire as she steps closely into Gabrielle at the sound of the nearby waterfall.

"Are you cashing in my promise from earlier?" Gabrielle hums, licking her lips that suddenly felt far too dr and lonely.

"It's not expired, is it?" the dark haired woman queries as she brings her face ever closer to her partner's.

"For you, it never expires." leaning in to close the distance between them.

Xena closes her eyes and leans in to meet Gabrielle halfway, when she suddenly feels the absence of the hands on her back and the firm buttocks beneath her own. Hearing Gabrielle's sprinting footsteps behind her, she opens her eyes and turns to see her heading towards the water.

"Race you there!" Gabrielle calls back, removing articles of clothing along the way.

"Cheater!" Xena calls after the woman, as she begins to unlatch her own armor and race after her.

"Aw! Is the Warrior Princess afraid of losing?" Gabrielle taunts, speeding up as she hears Xena's rapid approach.

Admiring Gabrielle's naked form in the darkness for the second time that night at the lake, Xena charges full force at her, "You better gets those boots off quick, Gabrielle!"

Having learned a lacing trick from Xena to get her boots off in a moments notice, Gabrielle leans down, pulls at a lace and jumps, pulling both boots of in one swift movement. Back on the ground she glances sideways to see Xena do the same trick, before dumping all of her clothes and armor on top of her own, before turning and charging for herself and the water, once again.

"Oh sh-!" Gabrielle gets out before a certain warrior launches at her midsection, and sends them both flying into the water.

The cool water enveloped them and a very audible splash signalled their entrance. Xena, having not let go of the bard, feels the sandy bottom beneath her feet and launches them both towards the surface.

Breaching loudly, and breathing heavily, both women wipe their eyes and quickly glance around before their eyes capture each other's.

"Hi." Gabrielle says softly wrapping her arms around Xena's shoulders.

As she drifts them over the a shallower spot, Xena flashes her white smile at the woman in her arms and responds in the same tone, "Hi."

Gabrielle wraps her legs around Xena, when she feels her feet touch the bottom of the glistening lake. "You sure you aren't too tired?"

Bringing her lips to Gabrielle's, Xena huffed "A bit late for that. Don't you think?" Capturing the velvety lips with hers, feeling the rest of the world fall away. Breaking away for a moment, she murmurs "We're both too wet to turn back, anyway."

"Agreed." Gabrielle nods as she impatiently kisses Xena again and tightens her grip with her thighs, earning a guttural moan from the woman beneath her.

The two, undisturbed by the coolness of the water, create their own heat well after the morning sun rises, flashing off their discarded armor on the bank. Wading out of the lake, overly satisfied, Xena and Gabrielle lay out to dry in the warm sun. Mentioning a couple of things here and there, neither find it necessary to fill in the silence. Instead, they enjoy watching the early birds rush past in search of food and nesting material.

Both of their eyes closed, Gabrielle checks to see if the woman beside her is asleep, "Xena?"

"Hmm."

'Of course not.' Gabrielle smiles to herself 'I don't think Xena is ever asleep when I'm awake.'

"What is it Gabrielle?" Xena asks, finally opening her eyes and turning her head towards the bare woman.

"I don't know." she sighs and gets up on her side, "It's just… Do you think we should just stay put? Don't you think it might be dangerous for her out there?"

Seeing the genuine worry on Gabrielle's face, Xena props herself up on her elbow and reaches her free hand over to take Gabrielle's, "Well, in my experience, sitting in one place is just as dangerous. One way, not as many people know your location, but then you have less defense. The other way, you build up defense, but you're a sitting duck. At least you get to see new things when you move around. Has that big brain of yours been worrying this morning?" she asks rubbing the woman's arm.

"No… Yes… I don't know." she admits sitting up in the grass and taking a handful of the green stuff with her, "I just- I just don't want anything to go wrong with this one. Either way I feel like I'm going to do something wrong." picking apart the blades in her hands.

Moving in front of the bard and halting her assault on the foliage, Xena places a hand on Gabrielle's cheek, "Hey. Eithne's fine. There's always going to be something. She's going to fall and hurt herself one day, and she's going to get her heart broken, too, but now we're here to pick her up. We can't protect her from the world, but we can show it to her." feeling relieved when Gabrielle looks up, her frown disappearing.

"You know. You always know what to say to me when I'm worried."

"And you always know what to say to calm me down. Maybe that's why we found each other, and hopefully we can do something similar for our daughter."

Rising from the grass completely dry, they head over and begin to redress so that they can head home.

Seeing that Gabrielle's thinking face hadn't completely left, Xena pried, "Is this about Hope?"

At the name, Gabrielle makes a mistake in tying her shoe and has to restart, "I know Eithne isn't Hope, but I still wish that there could have been a second chance with her."

Crouching down, Xena takes the winged boots from the spot she tied them to her waist and presents them to Gabrielle, "If it makes a difference, so do I."

Pulling her own laces taught, Gabrielle looks up to see the tiny boots in Xena's hands and has no choice but to feel joy. Taking them in her own hands and then pressing them to her chest, she and Xena rise to meet each other in a hug.

The tears of worry and sadness that had crept up her throat were replaced with the feeling of love and joy at the words Xena had said. After a long hug, Gabrielle pulls back and nods, "It does."


	6. Chapter 6

"It does." Gabrielle affirms as she gets lost in Xena's eyes, that hold her gaze for several moments until they widen and turn away.

"Xena!? Gabrielle!?" The voice of Minona cuts through the dense trees as her fast footsteps approach, soon revealing her wild mane of hair.

"Minona? She's-" Gabrielle begins, standing quickly, but is cut off by a blood curdling scream of a familiar infant.

"Eithne?!" Xena yells making a dash into the woods to cut a straight line to their home, followed quickly by the battling bard and the queen of Stymphaea.

The sprint to the home was accompanied by many screams that fueled the three's feet to move faster.

Seeing their approach, Gnaeus who had just run outside for help, called out to them "I'm so sorry! We don't know what's happening! She just-" but was cut off by another scream.

Swiftly moving passed Gnaeus, they all thread through the door and head for the underground room.

"What happened?!" Gabrielle asks after Xena slams open the door and finds her inconsolable on the bed, and an even more worried Eve pacing in front of her.

"Her eyes." Tears streaming down Eve's face as she moves out of their way, "She was screaming in her sleep and when she woke up she- she just- I couldn't help her. We just moved the other kids out of the room."

"Minona, what's happening?" Xena asks as she finds their child's eyes completely white, now realizing why the woman was tearing through the forest.

Rummaging through her pack, Minona explains over the screams "I think her dreams have started… I didn't think they would come so early. Pick her up. Both of you touching her might help."

Gabrielle lifts her to her chest, the infant limp but still screaming, and Xena steps in to place her hands on the small hot face.

In an instant, Gabrielle and Xena are no longer in the circular room but in a camp being beaten mercilessly. Their face hugging the wooden post in front of them, and the rough rope on their ankles and wrists rubbing the skin raw.

"Ares told you to fight little girl!" A voice sneers from behind them as another lash bites into their lower back.

"Maybe you'll learn to appreciate war better once you're marked with its symbols!" another voice, closer, derides as a white hot pain eats into their back, drawing a scream from their lips.

Opening their eyes, time seems to slow as they watch the clouds float past. One resembling a horse morphs into more of a dog shape. Then, their focus is drawn to a monarch butterfly, gracefully looping its way over to them to land on their small, bloody hand for a moment before arching its way over to a flower. The beauty of the moment is accompanied by a young voice humming a tune. The melody fills their ears as the folk tune from Amphipolis "Glede ma Glede."

All of these things seem to dullen the pain, and the awful voices are drawn away. The bites on their back are slowed until they eventually stop, and the sun is replaced by a large full moon and billions of stars. Their cold, bloody hands and feet are now dried and tacky. The campfire is put out and them men around it retire to their tents. Eventually, a small light appears at the mouth of one and draws closer, bringing with it the smell of bread.

"Hey girlie." It says gently as the man pushes back the hair from their face, "Long day, huh?" It jokes, their faces cracking into a grin, the blood their cracking and itching. "I have your favorite. Brioche and creamed cheese." The man's hand are rough but gentle as he unties their hands and wipes them off with a spare cloth. The food is placed in their newly loosened palms, and they revel in the warmth they find there. The hands untie their feet as well, but they make no move to lean off of the post, but they do slowly sit down, the wounds in their back reopening to the cold air.

He moves to their back and begins to clean the openings, after handing them a thick blanket, which they quickly wrap around their freezing legs and then begin to savor the food in their hands. "You know, my wife found some lavender and honey nearby. Maybe we can have some tea later." He offers, keeping conversation light and hopeful, the nearby guards taking no interest in the familiar scene.

A voice that seems to be coming from their own mouth says quietly, "You know I'll get us all out of here one day right?"

The man's voice hints at a sad smile, "I know you will, Eithne. We're all counting on it."

The scene around them becomes hazy and eventually swirls out of focus. Opening their eyes, Xena and Gabrielle find themselves on their backs, a quiet Eithne between them.

Horrified and disoriented, they both can only move their eyes to look at the girl between them. Her eyes, back to normal, shone a glistening blue, and her face showed no sign of distress. In fact, her face smiled back at the both of them.

"Are they okay?" Eve's voice timidly ventures somewhere nearby.

"I think so. Gabrielle? Xena? Can you hear me?" Minona questions loudly as her face comes into their peripheral.

"Ugh! I think so." Gabrielle groans and rubs her face and complains "You don't have to yell."

Xena does the same, and tries to rub the confusion from her face as she queries "How long were we out?"

"A few seconds maybe." Minona answers, relief apparent in her voice as she touches some liquid to each of their foreheads.

"A few seconds!?" Gabrielle asks surprised, "It felt like hours!"

"It did. What is this?" Xena asks, touching her forehead and attempting to sit up only to be hit by a strong wave of dizziness.

"A mixture of cleansing oils and herbs. What did you see?" Minona calmly asks, putting more of the liquid on her hands for the three.

"I- I think we saw Eithne's past." Gabrielle says sadly as she rolls to her side to place a hand on the still grinning infant.

"We were in one of Ares' camps. They were beating her, but she was distracting herself. An older man came out during the night to feed her and clean up her wounds. I couldn't see his face." Xena describes, mirroring Gabrielle once again and faces her partner and child, placing her hand over the blonde's.

"It was one of the slaves. It was the man who helped raise her and the one she was jailed with a few weeks ago." Minona explains, putting up the bottle of the healing liquid.

"How do you know?" Gabrielle questions, wondering why Eithne seems so… okay.

"I saw it too. Visions take a lot out of you, but I'm used to it. It seems like she is too." pointing Eithne who cooed in response.

"She's never done anything like this before. Hmf." Xena says as she struggles to sit up, batting away Minona's protesting hands.

"You should take it easy." Minona warns, waiting for an I-told-you-so moment.

"I'm fine. So Eithne projected her memory?" Xena asks, trying to ignore the pounding in her head and helping Gabrielle as she attempts to sit up.

"Yes. Normally that takes years of visions and tons of practice. Maybe it was just a fluke. Was the vision blurry?" The queen asked, getting up and heading towards the door.

"No," Gabrielle answered sullenly, "It was way too real. It felt like I was there being whipped and branded." feeling a little overcome, she reached out and pulled Eithne onto her lap, not liking the distance between them.

Stopping for a moment, with her hand on the door, Minona thinks better of telling Eve and Gnaeus that they could come in and turns around, "You could feel it?" walking slowly towards the sitting family.

"Is that unusual?" Xena asked in a deep voice, one eyebrow raised.

"Extremely. Most soothsayers never become that powerful." Crouching down in front of Gabrielle she asks, "Can I see her for a second?"

Gabrielle, not wanting to break contact with the calming child, hesitates and looks over to Xena, who nods after a moment of thought.

Taking Eithne in her hands, Minona sets her in her lap and gently presses her thumbs to the babies temples.

A green spark webs between her finger and the child's head, "Ah!" Minona pulls back sharply, and Gabrielle snatched her daughter up before she could fall.

"Minona are you alright?" Gabrielle asks, looking between the girl in her arms and the astonished african goddess.

"Yeah… yeah, I think so." Minona stammers, continuing to look at her hands in shock, "I want to test something." she says suddenly, reaching for her bag and pulling out a dagger.

"What is it that you want to test?!" Xena says in slight alarm moving between Gabrielle and Minona.

Realizing how this must have looked, Minona shook her mane of hair and smiled"Oh. No. This isn't for her. Are either of you hurt or anything?"

"I don't think so." Gabrielle answers and looks over Xena and her own body.

"Yes you are… Remember?... Your leg." Xena clears her throat and smiles pointing to the small scrape on Gabrielle's leg.

"Well, so are you." Gabrielle points to Xena's line of scratches on her upper back, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

Holding up her hands in protest, Minona states "I don't want to know. Just show them to her."

Looking confused, Gabrielle does as she says, sticks out her right leg, and points to the scrape on her upper shin, "Look Eithne. Momma has a boo-boo."

Looking very concerned, Eithne looks at her blonde mother's exaggerated sad face and looks to her other mother, who did the same face. She scooched forward, with Gabrielle's assistance, and places her tiny hands over the flesh wound. A soft green light pulses through Gabrielle's leg, and when Eithne removes her hand, the skin is smooth and undamaged.

"It's exactly what I thought." Minona stares at Gabrielle's leg.

"What? What was that?" Xena questioned, picking up the grinning girl and smiling at her so that she wouldn't think anything was wrong, while Gabrielle inspected her newly healed leg; not believing her eyes.

"I think, when Ares used the gods' souls to bring her back, she got some of their powers. That color light, and those abilities combined, seem like Alaunus, the Gaulish god of healing and prophecy." she explained. Finally looking up from Gabrielle's leg and putting up the dagger, Minona continues, "He disappeared just after the gods died. I haven't heard anything about him since. I mean it could be any of them, but I just have a feeling it's him."

With the child playing happily with her hands, Xena continues her questions, "Do you think she could have any other powers?"

"Probably!" The goddess nods, "It takes a lot of power to bring someone to life, and even more to restore them to infancy."

Looking to Xena and her child, Gabrielle worriedly asks, "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. I do know that if any other gods find out about this, she is going to have a big target on her. Have you guys been contacted by any?" Looking between the two adults.

"We got letters from the Celts and Themiscyra!" Gabrielle bursts out reaching into her pocket to pull out the papers.

"At least they are usually understanding and on the side of women and innocents." Xena mutters.

 _Knock knock knock_

Three short wraps on the door and a creaking, pull them away from their discussion to find Gnaeus, holding Solan, leaning in, "Uh… Sorry to interrupt… The king is here."

"Theodorus!" Minona calls out, "Did you bring the tea?"

The large towering man, who has to duck a little to get into the doorway, leans around Eve's husband, "Yes, dear." His quiet but firm voice affirms. A gentle smile graces his face, "Hello, Gabrielle, Xena, Eithne."

"Hey, Theodorus. How's the kingdom?" Gabrielle asks, grateful for his calm and happy presence.

"Very well." He smile back.

"Could you put the tea on. I think we have a lot to discuss." Minona asks her husband as she distractedly reads the notes, "Including you." she points to him.

Theodorus disappears from the doorway, and Gabrielle questions "Why did he bring tea?"

Xena, knowing what the precognitive goddess probably did, answers for her "Because we were out."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this has taken so long guys! I got really busy with school and work, but hopefully I will start posting regularly and get back into the groove of writing. Leave me some response so I know where you guys want the story to go or if I left out anything!

"Are you guys sure about this?" Eve asks while handing her mother the last of the supplies.

Gabrielle, overhearing the unsure words ducks out of the entrance to the home carrying Borias, who has a firm grip on the blonde's hair, which has gotten a little long and shaggy, "Of course we're sure!" Laying a hand on Eve's shoulder, "You know she doesn't settle well anyway. I thought she was going to start fighting strangers just for the action." She teases the dark haired woman loading the even darker horse.

"I was actually enjoying just being of the flesh again without having it stabbed at with swords." Xena admits, and passing closely to the blonde whispers " _And I was getting plenty of action."_ Sending shivers down her lover's spine.

Overhearing and becoming more awkward than before, Gnaeus looks everywhere but at the tall woman passing him to get into the house and instead busies himself with extracting his infant's hand from his mother-in-law's hair, who does not seem to even notice the sharp tugs on her scalp and instead just giggles at the child's exuberance.

Back inside, Xena looks around their homestead for anything they could have possibly missed, having that feeling of forgetting something just before a journey.

"It's this." Minona hands Xena a bag of cloth diapers.

"Thanks," she responds while taking the strap onto her shoulder, "I definitely haven't traveled with these in a while."

"Yeah, I saw a vision of you guys traveling without it. Diaper rash everywhere." The queen dramatically motions her hands outward in a sweeping motion.

"Oh, come on! We're more creative than that!"

"You're right. I just found it by the door." the dark woman admits with a grin that could light up a room.

Thinking about how much the woman in front of her has done for her family, Xena softens, "Eithne was… is so lucky to have you. WE are so lucky to have you. How could we ever thank you?"

Taking a moment to see how much her best friend resembled her mother in looks and demeanor, Minona almost demands Xena, "Bring her back safely… Better."

Knowing that nobody, not even the soothsayer in front of her, has any clear answers on her daughter's state, Xena still answers with confidence, "We will."

"I don't know how I'm going to find a warrior like you." A gentle but deep voice comes through from the bedroom.

"I still don't know how such a big guy can be so quiet and loving." Minona says to Xena as they both watch the monster of a man walk in smiling at the infant in his hands, making her look like a toy.

"You better bring my commander back. I'm not even sure if she has enough vacation days for this." Theodorus jokes while handing the grinning child over to her mother.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Xena throws back as she heads for the door, feeling a little down at the thought of leaving the home, which normally was no big deal for the warrior.

"You guys have everything?" Gnaeus nervously acknowledges the group of very respected warriors that trailed out of the home.

"Yup! All set!" Xena exclaims as she helps Gabrielle settle their daughter into the carrier on her chest, her own breastplate not being very comfortable for the infant.

"We're going to miss you guys!" Eve says sadly as she shifts her son on her hip.

"I know. I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time here with you, but as soon as we find out what is going on we are going to spend as much time as possible together… as a family." Gabrielle smiles, feeling the edge of tears come up her throat as her other daughter comes in for a hug, pulling in Xena with her. In that moment all four felt an overwhelming pull come from the center of the group, like a warm web connecting them all together.

"She's getting stronger." Minona commented to her husband on the light golden lace that flashed around the group, an affirming grunt was his response.

Gnaeus gently removes the baby's supply bag from Xena's shoulder and fixes it to the midnight horse, Cathair.

Breaking apart, Xena helps Gabrielle up onto the dark horse, mostly because it was Eithne's horse in the first place, and then pulls herself onto the newly broken horse, Cuig.

"I still can't believe you guys named him five." Eve says as she moves from the horses' paths.

"It's your sister's tradition. Ask her." Gabrielle laughs.

"I will when she learns to talk." The young follower of Eli responds with a touch of sadness that she may never get to ask that question.

"You ready?" Xena leans over and touches Gabrielle's leg.

"Ready."

A series of "byes" and "good lucks" follow them until they are out of sight and on their way to Themyscira.


	8. Chapter 8

"Here we are, observing Gabrielle, and their new daughter, Eithne, having dinner by their first campfire since King Alexis's death and Ares' restored their lives, but where's Xena?"

"Wha- XENA!" Gabrielle yells while hurriedly trying to cover her feeding child on her chest.

"Why Nigel, don't you know the meaning of propriety?" a deep voice asks by the reporters left ear, making every hair stand up on end. Nigel, knowing better than to try and run away, turned around and faced the warrior princess, " Xena! I don't mean to intrude, but it is of great interest to all of Greece about your daughter, her past, Ares, and what exactly did happen in that arena?" he asks in his reporter voice, switching the microphone to face Xena.

The camera zooms in on Xena's very unentertained face, "I really don't care if the whole world wants to know they won't get anything because it's none of their _business!"_ she hissed at the reporter while creeping closer to him, backing him on it the tree he had been hiding behind.

"But Xena-" Nigel began, but a hand at his throat halted the rest of his sentence in his throat.

"Either butt out or I'll make sure you can't interview anyone again. Got it!" she emphasized with a little shake of his neck.

A strangled " _yes…"_ was all he could muster, which allowed for the release of the hold on his neck.

A softer voice and a hand on his shoulder was all Nigel was aware if for a few moments.

"Xena, Nigel didn't mean any harm."

"Gabrielle, this is dangerous. If he doesn't want to get hurt he should keep his nose out of other's business."

" I agree, but maybe we should just talk to him. The hard way didn't exactly make him go away last time either."

Feeling a glimmer of hope, Nigel looks up with his best puppy face to be greeted with a very angry but convinced Xena, an empathetic but warning Gabrielle, and a smiling Eithne.

Looking between the three of them for a few moments, Xena finally relents, "Fine, but if I think it's getting too personal, he's out." Xena huffs as she stalks over the the fire, takes out her sword and begins sharpening it. The zinging of the rock on metal giving her a strong air of territorial intimidation. After a few moments of everybody just watching her, she sarcastically motions around her for everyone to sit.

Gabrielle is the first to go, sitting beside Xena and setting the child between them, cooing happily with the little wooden toy Xena had given Gabrielle years before.

Nigel hesitantly sits on the ground opposite the women.

Gabrielle is first to speak, as Xena would just as happily have disposed of the man, "Nigel, Eithne's in trouble."

Nigel begins to open his mouth to speak, but is halted by a glare from the blue eyes across the fire telling him Gabrielle isn't done speaking yet.

"When Alexis took all of those gods' powers, it disrupted the balance and when he died they were all released. Most of them didn't have an owner to go back to." Gabrielle holds his stare, but eventually breaks to look at her, now peaceful, daughter, remembering the turmoil she's been through.

Turning back into his interview self, Nigel begins with the questions, "So you're saying that all of the powers went to the closest entity?" taking a guess at what happened.

"Sort of, but the point is that some people are not happy with the exchange of powers and what the energy was used for, so that makes us a target at the moment. Do you see why we can't exactly be in the new right now?" Gabrielle finishes, hoping that he got the gist.

They sat without talking for a long time, the only sounds were crickets chirping, fire crackling, and the zinging of Xena sharpening her sword, which seemed to put With me into some type of trance because she crawled into Gabrielle's lap and went to sleep.

Gabrielle started when she realized the sharp zinging beside her had stopped, that she had fallen asleep, and that someone had moved her into her and Xena's bedroll. Opening her eyes she saw Nigel and his cameraman sleeping in their own bedrolls across the fire.

" _I guess Xena decided they were easier to keep track of if they were close."_ She thought.

Turning over to look at Xena and the baby, Gabrielle is stopped by a hand, locking her mid-turn.

"Xena wh-?

"Shh! Turn over very slowly." Xena whispers into her ear.

Taking her advice to heart, Gabrielle turns painfully slow and nearly screams when a lioness licking her daughter's face comes into view less than three feet away.

"Xena, what do we do?"

"I-I don't know… just… wait." Xena says just as the lioness looks up to make eye contact with the both of them, Eithne lying her head against the giant cat's paw while the other held her in place.

Gabrielle felt Xena's hand moving slowly across her body and felt around behind her, and pulled back the dagger that she kept in her boot.

"Xena, I don't think that she wants to hurt her." Gabrielle whispered quickly into her ear.

"She may not mean to, but she weighs about 280 pounds her paw is heavier than you think." she said shifting the dagger in her hand, "I won't hurt her unless I have to."

As if knowing what she had said the lioness picked her paw off of Eithne too let her roll over and crawl to her mothers, the lioness sniffing after her. Reaching around Xena, Gabrielle touched Eithne just as Xena and the lioness did, causing a voice to sound inside both of their heads.

"Your little one is cute, but you should watch her more closely. I found her at the edge of the woods and carried her back by her odd coloured fur."

Xena and Gabrielle stopped cold and glanced at one another.

"Was that her?" Xena whispered back to Gabrielle.

"Yes it was me. I am Leona and this is my pride's' territory. Do not worry, your little one has negotiated on your behalf and you may come and go as you need. It seems as though she has communion with other species." The elegant cat said mostly telepathically, but a few low murmurs emphasized some words.

Gabrielle was the first to speak, "Th-thank you, Leona. We didn't know she could do this." staring directly into the ancient eyes.

"It is a very rare gift. Bestowed mostly on gods by other gods." Her low voice sounded.

Xena finally spoke up, dagger still in hand, "Are their any in the area with this gift?"

"There was one once, but he disappeared a few moons ago some celebration in another territory."

A pit fell in both of their stomachs for the knowledge that their daughter had the power of the one she mentioned.

"Well I must be going. My own cubs will be waking soon and they will be very hungry." Leona informed as she gracefully got to her feet.

"Thank you for returning her to us and for letting us on your land." Gabrielle thanked her as she picked up her daughter.

"Yes. Thank you." Xena said and bowed her head.

"You're welcome," Leona said as she headed for the edge of trees, but she stopped just before and said, "and by the way, if you ever come across more lions, don't make eye contact." and disappeared into the darkness.

Sitting in slight shock for a few moment at the fact that they just spoke to a lioness, Gabrielle and Xena just held onto their peculiar child.

"We need to get to Themyscira soon." Xena said as she started to check her daughter for accidental scratches or bites. Coming up with nothing, she let out a relieved sigh and stood up to help with the energy from the adrenaline. As she stood, she saw that the two men across the fire were awake, eyes wide.

"Really?! Again?" Xena said with exasperation and began to poke the fire, "Do you guys ever just mind your own business?!"

Hoping to diffuse the situation, and slightly grateful for the witnesses, Gabrielle asks the still wide eyed open mouthed men, "How much of that did you see?"

The cameraman was the first to respond,"Only half apparently."


End file.
